<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>round and round by Kalgalen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617418">round and round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen'>Kalgalen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Date, The Distortion Has A Sense Of Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's earrings are shaped like spirals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie King/Helen Richardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>round and round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazimon/gifts">Gazimon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen's earrings are shaped like spirals.</p><p>They're golden, with a tiny delicate pearl nested at their center; they look classy, but fresh. She laughs when Melanie tells her as much.</p><p>"I like yours too," she says, and Melanie raises a hand to the miniature daggers adorning her ears. As far as first date outfits go, she'll admit it's a bit of a hit-or-miss; Helen's compliment sounds genuine, though.</p><p>"Thanks," Melanie says. "You know how some animals and plants will wear bright colors or aggressive patterns to discourage predators to bother them? That's what I'm looking to achieve."</p><p>"How forthright," Helen smiles. Her fingers are tapping against the rim of her glass; her nails are long and red, perfectly manicured. Melanie guesses her date knows a thing or two about sending signals, too.</p><p>"What do <em>your</em> earrings mean, then?" Melanie asks, because it's as good a conversation subject as any.</p><p>Helen's smile turn mischievous, and she leans toward Melanie like she's about to tell her a secret. Her eyes are big and dark, and Melanie's mouth goes a bit dry as she finds herself captured by her gaze.</p><p>"Oh," Helen purrs. "I suppose I like to be confusing."</p><p>"Well," Melanie says, still unable to look away. "Color me confused."</p><p>Helen laughs.</p><p>It's a nice sound.</p><hr/><p>It's a good first date; not good enough to warrant a second one, though. They agree that they're just too different, looking for opposite things in life - Helen seeking stability, Melanie hunting for thrills - but they promise to stay friends.</p><p>They keep in touch, until they don't.</p><hr/><p>Helen's earrings are shaped like spirals.</p><p>They keep changing color and sizes and the direction in which they rotate, and Melanie feels a bit sea-sick as she stares at them, trying to catch the fleeting memory they're bringing back to her mind. Then, suddenly, she remembers.</p><p>"You were wearing spiral earrings on our date."</p><p>Helen smiles, technicolor, multidimensional, <em>confusing.</em> Her eyes shine bright; they make Melanie think of the inside of a kaleidoscope tube.</p><p>"I'm afraid this wasn't really me, Butcher. But yes, Helen wore those earrings on the day you first met. They became their favorite after that."</p><p>"Oh," Melanie says. Through the underlying haze of rage clouding her mind and the constant drum beating in her head, she feels herself soften. She hesitates. "Did she - did she have a good time? During that date?"</p><p>"Good and bad are notions we aren't familiar with anymore," Helen answers airily. Melanie snarls, her patience snuffed out like a candle in a cold draft, and Helen gives her a tolerant look. "No need to see red, Butcher. I am only telling the truth."</p><p>"Cut the crap," Melanie growls. "Give me a straight answer."</p><p>"There was nothing straight about that evening. But yes, she enjoyed herself very much. She might enjoy it still, if you were interested in recreating it." Helen's red lips stretch in a smile that does not look quite right, and Melanie's rage is instantly doused. She blinks, thrown off-balance.</p><p>"Did you just - make a joke?"</p><p>Helen laughs.</p><p>It's not a nice sound, not exactly; but Melanie thinks she could get used to it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>